gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Lover
Use the music for each chapter, makes it''' ALOT better! ''':D Enjoy and comment please, I want feedback! The Prelude This is the story of grief, hatred, desperation, drama, and love. This will tell of a lover's quest to rescue his love from the depths of torment, and the brink of death itself. This is their story... Part I:'' The Grief'' Jason stood in the room, he was alone. He unstrapped a gun from his belt. His hand trembled as he put it up to his own heart. "You failed Jason, you failed! You promised you'd keep her safe, now look, YOU FAILED!" He said to himself. "This is for the best of the world... " Jason closed his eyes. He had no second thoughts on this. He failed the woman he loved, letting her disappear, not being able to save her, keep her close in his arms. "You failed youself... " He said to himself again. As he was about to pull the trigger, Sig burst into the room. "No! Jason stop!" he yelled. "Why? I failed." said Jason. "Put the gun down!" said Sig. "MAKE ME!!!" said Jason. "I will." said Sig, "I'd never be able to live with myself if I let you die..." "I'm so sorry..." Jason said. Sig put his gun on stun mode. "Don't make me use this! I'm going to stop you before you kill yourself!" Jason unstrapped another pistol from his belt. "Try and stop me, if you try, you're going down with me!" He' roared'', with sorrow in it's mix. Jason pulled the trigger on himself. "NOOOO!!!!!" cried Sig. Jason fell to his knees. So this is what it feels like to die he thought. Jason slipped into unconsiousness, then Sig revived him, which took some minutes to accomplish. When Jason woke up,'' he woke with a disgusted look across his face''. "Why did you do that?!" said Jason. "Like I said before, I would never be able to live with myself if I let you die." said Sig. "Everything is going to be all right - " Jason interrupted him. "NO! It's not!" "Jason - " "NO! I don't want to hear it! This is all my fault! I deserve to die for that!" Sig put a tranquilizer in his neck. "Allllll myyyyy faulllll - " Jason went unconsious. As he went into the depths of his dark mind, he saw her... "Jason..."'' the ghostly woman said'' "Keira!" Jason exclaimed. "You need to live, not just for you, but for everyone else that needs you." She said, with sorrow drowning her voice. "Why?... I can't be with you..."'' Jason said'', mirroring her sorrow... and soon disappeared into darkness... Part II: The Answer He Needed Jason awoke, remembering what his lover had said in his mind. Sig knew what was about to happen, but let him go, to discover it for himself. He went to The Eternal Garden, to pray again for his mate to return to him. '''Meanwhile... "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"'' Keira growled at her torturer''. "Hush, my little bed-toy, your boy-toy can't save you now, MUAHAHAHA!" The bruly man laughed as he tortured her repeatedly, ripping her clothes to shreds, beating and just torturing her. '' ''It had been this way since her "disappearance". '' ''The truth of the matter was this: She went to scout the land around her home, when she was kidnapped. The man who captured her, was the same one who changed her completely: Himroyarbeshi. '' ''She was back in her hell-prision for a week, hoping with all her might that her mate wouldn't feel so grief-stricken. "I'll make you wish you died years ago." Keira said thorugh bared teeth. She then spat at him. "You wretched thing!" He exclaimed, then he slapped her, hard, knocking her out stone cold. Meanwhile... "Where did she go?..." Jason said to himself, still at the garden. He then received the answer he looked for, by a mere symbol on the ground, and as soon as he knew he grabbed his weapons and ran to save her. Sig watched, and then spoke to HIS former ''(dead) ''mate, Kikita. "He's the one." Sig said to her, her knowing up in the heavens, and him knowing on the ground, that this would be 'The Test of Manhood 'for Jason. Part III: The Escape Jason reached his destination, knowing it would be a tough battle from start to finish. He sneaked in the sewer gate entrance, reaching a door into the prison. He saw her strapped to a bed, with Himroyarbeshi out of sight. He ran to her, seeing her unconscious, and looked aorund his surroundings, suspecting a surprise attack. He unstrapped her, grabbed the remainder of her clothing, and covered her up. '' ''He then sensed a shot, and dodged it. "You HONESTLY thought it would be that easy, boy?" The brusky man appeared out of nowhere, with double - barreled pistols, with a cocky impression on his fat face. "No, I actually expected this." Jason replied, retaliating with shots of his own, buying time to get her, and himself out. '' ''He went the same way he came in, running with her on his back, still knocked out cold, with her hair down, covering her tear-tracked face, and bloody cuts and bruises. "Get them." Himroyarbeshi said to his Dark Warriors with a smug, but dark, tone. '' ''They did as their master wished, and went after them. Jason shot a couple of rounds, buying more time to teleport home. Part IV: The Reunion ﻿'' ''Jason teleported right smack dab in The Holy Infirmiry, inside the palace. He set her down gently, watching her moan and squirm in her unconsciousness. The nurses did the best they could, and left them alone. '' "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." ''Jason said to her. He got in the bed, holding her in his arms, keeping her close. "Ugh.... uh...." Keira started to wake. "Keira?..." Jason replied, seeing her wake. "You saved me?... But how?...." Keira asked, bewildered. "Let's just say, I had an answer to my prayer." Jason said in a soft, warm voice, holding her in his arms, looking into his mate's eyes. "Which would be?" Keira asked, getting comfy in his lap, looking into her mate's eyes. "To have my lover back." Jason replied. '' ''He then gave her a kiss, which she kissed back to, filled with longing passion leading into the love they desired from each other they craved for so long. Each kiss lingered, getting slower by each breath, and the sun set from the window, shining on them, then fading, letting the sky turn into a magenta-purple color. '' '' THE END... or is it?...﻿ ﻿'' ﻿ '﻿''' Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories